1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a drain pan for vehicle axle.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Generally speaking, big vehicles such as buses, trucks, trailers especially need regular maintenance. One of the most important processes of maintenance is replacement of lubricant oil of hub.
Differently from normal cars, liquid lubricant oil having lower viscosity is usually used on trucks. When the lubricant oil is to be replaced, the cover of hub has to be removed in advance to allow original lubricant oil to drain out. However, normal containers are difficult to be placed under the hub for collecting the lubricant oil. Thus, a drain pan having a shape corresponding to the circular margin of the hub is provided in some prior art. However, the drain pan placed on the circular margin may be moved easily and possibly fall from the circular margin, and it is troublesome to cleaning the leaking lubricant oil.
To solve the previous problem, the publication US 2011/0220658 disclosed a drain pan having positioning mechanism. The drain pan forms a plurality of positioning holes arranged circularly. Bolts or other positioning elements are inserted through the positioning holes and are positioned to the hub so that the drain pan is prevented from being moved. However, the process of positioning is too complicated and time-consuming. Specifically, before lubricant oil replacement, the bolts have to be positioned one by one. After collection of lubricant oil, the bolts must be removed one by one to allow the drain pan to be removed.